The Bored Lord
by Dark Man's Girl
Summary: Voldemort gets bored and decides to entertain himself with board games. Basically randomness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own any Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JKRowling.

THE BORED LORD

Chapter 1

The dark lord stalked up and down the front of his bedroom, bored out of his sodding mind. _What to do? What to DO?!_ _Stuck in this bleeding hide out for over three days now! What am I to do?!_

Malfoy entered the room and bowed. "Good afternoon, my lord."

"Lucius, my most faithful servant, I'm so glad you're here." Voldemort grinned maniacally. "You're going to entertain me."

"Yes, my lord."

Ten minutes later, Lucius and Voldemort sat in the middle of his room with Hogwarts Monopoly set up. Voldemort's piece, the snake (which they'd fought over for half the time they spent setting the game up) hissed at Lucius' dementor, who was trying to suck the soul out of Voldemort's finger.

"Ha-ha!" Voldemort mocked, "I have no soul!"

"Your Excellency, it's your turn." Lucius reminded.

"Oh, yes, right!" Voldemort rolled the die, and rolled a six. "HA! I take Hufflepuff tower!"

"Sir, that is a most despicable thing to be joyous about." Lucius reminded.

"Shut up." Voldemort spat, and threw the dice at Lucius.

Lucius rolled the die and got a four: Community Cauldron. He scoffed. "I will not be taking charity."

"Take the card, Lucius."

"That is ludicrous!"

Voldemort brandished his wand, "Don't make me get violent over this, Malfoy."

Lucius' lip curled as he took one of the accursed cards. "You assisted the caretaker in removing a curse. Collect five galleons." Lucius took five galleons and placed them a foot away from his other pile of money.

"Now." Voldemort rolled the die and his snake slithered to another square. "HOT DOG I GOT THE HEAD MASTER'S OFFICE! I can now carry out my plans to take over Hogwarts." He exclaimed.

"Its not real, my lord, it's just a game." Lucius mumbled.

Voldemort flipped the bored over, the pieces scattering every witch way, the snake slithering its way underneath the bed. "ILL SAY WHEN ITS REAL, MALFOY! GET OUT AND SEND ME BELLA!"

A/N: read and review. the next chapter will be up really soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and other associated characters, places, ect.

THE BORED LORD

Chapter 2

After Lucius left, the Dark lord dug around in his trunk, groping for anything that would entertain he and Bella. "AHA!" he exclaimed as he found a box labeled 'LIFE'. "This shall certainly do."

Bellatrix entered the room and bowed, "You wantdd to see me, my lord?"

"Yes." Voldemort replied with a smirk. "We're going to play this game." He held up the box and grinned. "I call the green muggle contraption!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Of course, sir."

"Now, the cards, the cards. Here, close your eyes and pick three career cards, and you'll do the same for me." Voldemort instructed.

"Right-o." Bella chose three cards, and said with a slight smile, "Artist, Doctor or Athlete…? I shall be a doctor." She discarded the two extra cards into the deck and handed the Dark lord his three cards.

"HOT DOG!" He exclaimed. "I can be a Star on Broadway, a Accountant or a Lawyer… LAWYER IT IS! They're the only people more evil than me!" After picking the rest of their cards, the Dark Lord and Bella were well on their ways down the LIFE board. Voldemort landed on a square that said, 'You have twins! Pay $500.' "Oh boy! Twins! I shall name them Frederic and George."

Bella stared at him lamely. "You realize that's what Molly Weasley named her twins."

"Do you dare defy the Dark Lord's words?" He growled.

"I just thought you would have given your children strong names like Vladimir or Sebastian."

"Didn't you know, Bella that the new 'in' thing is to recycle old names?" Voldemort gasped in horror as the demetor from the earlier game of monopoly began to suck the sole of the tiny baby piece. " YOU SHALL NOT KILL MY CHILD, FEIND! INCENDIO!" And that was the end of LIFE…

The Dark Lord dismissed Bella and sulked.

A/n: Read and review, please


End file.
